


Tobecky Drabbles

by GoobyGhoul



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoobyGhoul/pseuds/GoobyGhoul
Summary: Just small stories that come into my head!
Relationships: Becky Botsford | WordGirl & Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III, Becky Botsford | WordGirl/Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. A Thought

The electric zip of her flying away. Toby lies in the car with a smitten glance. Sure he was sore and nearly died. But to see word-girl at her greatest. Wow. Even it meant a glare from his mother. Even if he had to rebuild all his robots.Even if he was grounded for a month. All his stress just flies away. Some can call this unhealthy. He knew that he’s a genius. So why does he do this? Tobey then ponders this question. Tobey then just stares at his palms. He remembers during their “battle” that she held his hand. He blushes and smiles. “I just want to be closer to her” Tobey thought silently “I don’t know if I can change. And..change how she knows me now.”


	2. It wasn't your right to know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit angsty ooo. I always wondered how tobey's dynamic be if he discovered Todd knew wordgirls identity. I mean they were shouting in that little office 24/7 in the show. Lol

‘You knew before me?!” “Tobey, what are you talking about?!” Scoops darts his eyes back and forth. Searching for a way out. Being backed into a corner by a certain blonde. It was only a normal day at the newspaper club. What happened? “I heard you..Becky Botsford is Wordgirl.”Tobey states, with a twinge of anger. He nearly wanted to punch scoops. He wanted to find out who truly Wordgirl is. It was his to know. “No, she's not.” Scoops says, pushing Tobey forward. No one needs to know Becky’s identity. Especially a villain! “Why do you care?” Tobey doesn't reply. Only replying with just a face of anger. Brushing off pretend dust off his coat where scoops pushed him. ”If you want to tell all the other villains:” No. Scoops gets it. He leans into Tobeys face. “ If you think Wordgirl is going to love you after thi-” Tobey couldn’t take it and went for a punch. He didn’t care, he only saw red. Scoops scarily dodged. Having Tobey hit his fist hard on the metal locker that was behind scoops. A large bang rung through the halls. Which notified a certain someone. A familiar voice is heard. 

“ Scoops are you okay?” Tobey twinges in pain. That pain quickly numbed away by hearing her voice. He turned his head and opening his eyes to see Becky. Who was kneeling to wide-eyed scoops. Becky turned to Tobey with a disgusted look. “It's okay Becky, I-im fine” Scoops patted Becky’s arm nervously. He didn’t want this situation to escalate. Becky just stares at Tobey, the things she wanted to say were as sharp as her stare. But this wasn’t the right time. She then helps Scoops up and leaves with him. When sliding by the quiet Tobey. She mumbles, “That's what you get.” and turns and leaves. It's quiet. The school bell rang and school was over. Tobey leaned back into a corner. He despised how right scoop was. But more hurt to what Becky said. To what Wordgirl said.

“I can't believe Tobey, why would he try to punch you scoops?”

“I might have egged him on honestly..”

“No that's just..tobey. Becky sighed. She was hurt too

For a good while. There were no robot invasions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this, I think it has a lot of potential, who knows :)


End file.
